Defectos
by FreakAsher
Summary: La relación entre Naruto y Hinata siempre a ido bien, claro con los tropiezos que cada pareja tiene que afrontar.


° Autor/a: YoukaiMusaa :D

° Titulo: Defectos!

° Disclaimer: ¬¬' Quisieraa tener la bendita mano de kishimoto que dibujoo a Kakashi :L 

° Pareja: NaruHina

_

* * *

_

**Defectos. **

_¿Defectos? A mí me gusta llamarles __virtudes escondidas o talentos que hace falta desarrollar eso fue lo que vi en Naruto._

Hundida en sus pensamientos una joven Kunoichi se encontraba sentada en un columpio, se balanceaba ligeramente mientras la brisa primaveral rosaba sus mejillas.

_Nunca espere que fuera así, es por eso que día a día me sorprendo cada que va desenvolviendo sus múltiples facetas, cada día lo amo más. Mi vida al lado de él es perfecta, quizá mejor a como yo esperaba; tenemos una relación normal con buenos y malos ratos pero todo eso viene incluido en el paquete. _

Un novio celoso y una chica tímida era lo que podía decirse de la pareja a simple vista.

-Para mí él no es controlador, solo me sobreprotege.

-Hinata… otra vez tratando de disfrazar sus defectos.

Esa tarde la chica de los ojos a perlados trataba de borrar los comentarios de sus amigas.

Hinata se encontraba a pocos metros de su casa dentro del extenso territorio de los Hyuuga. Muchos miembros del clan se percataron de que algo le ocurría a la pequeña pero por respeto a su privacidad no le preguntaron nada. Solo uno se atrevió a acercarse con el coraje del cual era poseedor.

-¿Qué te hizo ese Uzumaki?

-Eh no, nada Neji.

-¿Qué te hizo ese bastardo?- Repitió furioso.

La chica hundió mas su mirada evitando el llanto, por suerte, su padre la llamo invitándola a pasar evidentemente para charlar con ella. Tanto ella como su padre se acomodaron en el Dojo donde solían entrena; era un lugar tranquilo y se respiraba confianza por parte de los dos.

-¿Neji y Naruto se encuentran disgustados?- Dijo el señor Hyuuga quebrantando el silencio.

-No lo sé, ellos suelen tratarse.

-Hinata… Neji te quiere mucho.

-Naruto también es muy sobreprotector.

-Hija no confundas los celos con cariño.- Suspiro

Recargado sobre el marco de la entrada el castaño cruzó los brazos para darle un aviso a su prima.

-Hinata… te buscan.

El líder del clan tomó a su hija por el hombro evitando que saliera disparada a recibir a su visitante indicándole que el mismo lo atendería lo cual preocupo a la menor.

-Buenas tardes señor Hyuuga.- Saludo un nervioso rubio.

El "Suegro" de Naruto lo observo fríamente sin responder al saludo.

-¿Se encuentra Hinata? ¿Puede salir un momento?

-No, no puede salir. Estamos entrenando.

-Regresare luego…

-No, no lo hagas.- El joven fue interrumpido.- Al menos hoy y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

El chico del Kyūbi salió de ahí como un perro asustado pero más que nada un poco molesto.

-Papá ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que verdaderamente voy a educarte, aprenderás a defenderte, a tener valor, a dejar de lado esa estúpida timidez y a decirle algunas cosas a ese rubio impertinente.

La culpa de los problemas de la relación siempre cae sobre la chica… Cuando él logra reconocer sus errores busca mil formas de ganarla pero siempre ocurre lo mismo y ese patrón se vuelve repetitivo.

_Quizá si no fuese sumisa, quizá si no le perdonara todo lo que hace… si no accediera a todas sus peticiones._

Una cálida mano se poso sobre sus hombros.

-Hinata… cuando tu byakugan no pueda reconocer esos puntos débiles, el mío te ayudara a identificarlos.

-Neji… no son puntos débiles, se llaman defectos.

* * *

**PERDONENMEE! PORFAVOR' LOS FANS DE NARUHINA! yoo veoo esta pareja demasiadoo linda incluso melosa... pero este One-shot salioo de mi por una locura! [le debo la inspiracion a una buena amiga, que, al observar su relacion ella es comoo Hinataa y él comoo Narutoo; pero su noviazgo no es como de cuento de hadas] Espero que esos problemas se solucionen y esto sirva de regalo. No puedo ser mas descriptiva así que mejor me despido esperando tener reviews! aah y unaa cosaa mas! NO QUISE DEJAR A NARUTO COMO MAL NOVIO' [estoy segura que él a de ser el mejor dee todoos!] xDD' **


End file.
